


Sometimes You Need A Little Push

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lesbian Lexa, Multi, Oneshot, Parents Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Past Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Past Relationship(s), Pride, Student Lexa (The 100), The 100 - Freeform, The 100 Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clarke Griffin stands in front of a full length mirror nervously adjusting her bi pride crop top. It had been over a month since Bellamy had left Arcadia to go to grad school in Florida and her friend group had decided that Clarke hibernating in her dorm, watching the same five romantic romantic comedies and angry Avril Lavigne break up songs was no longer acceptable. She’s got about ten minutes before they pull up outside the dorm and knowing Murphy he’ll be honking the horn obnoxiously.





	Sometimes You Need A Little Push

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at an AU style fic because I’ve necer written one before!

 

  
  
  


Yesterday Raven had driven over and enlisted the help of both her boyfriend Murphy and their girlfriend Emori to stand in the hallway banging on Clarke’s locked door until she was finally forced to drag herself off the couch and let them in.

  
  
  


“What the hell Clarke. Your apartments fucking filthy.” Murphy had lamented holding up a half empty pot full of kraft Mac and cheese way past his prime. Clarke guesses she left it on the floor from her cry and cram session the night before. He gave it a curious sniff and scoops out a congealed handful. 

  
  
  


“That shit’s expired. Don’t you even  _ think _ about it John.” Emori had warned while Raven snatched the pot back. 

  
  
  


“When’s the last time you even took a shower?” Raven asked worriedly fussing with Clarke’s permatangled bedhead. 

  
  
  


Clarke had groaned and walked back to the couch letting herself fall into the comforting embrace of the cushions and burying her face in the fluffy pillows she’d taken from her bedroom. 

  
  
  


“Jesus christ Clarke!” Murphy said vaulting over the back of the couch to sit next to her. “We get it already! Bellamy broke up with you. You liked Bellamy we  _ all _ liked Bellamy. But you didn’t honestly expect him to go long distance after y’all only being together for a couple months did you?” 

  
  
  


“Really John be more blunt why don’t you.” Emori whispered sarcastically. He gave her a playful shove and walked into Clarke’s kitchenette. 

  
  
  


“What Murphy’s trying to say babe is that there’s life outside your apartment. Bellamy’s out making his own future. You need to be doing the same.” Raven sighed  lifted Clarke up and massaged her shoulders comfortingly. 

  
  
  


“We came over to  _ personally _ invite you out because you’ve been screening our calls and it’s annoying.” Murphy yelled from the kitchen where he was rummaging through her cabinets in search of the strawberry pop tarts she buys so that he can snack when he comes over.

  
  
  


“There’s a pride parade downtown tomorrow. John Emori and I are meeting up with some other poly couples for dinner afterwards but we don’t have anyone to walk around with during the main parade. It would be good for you to get out of the house. You might even meet someone. You never know what could happen at pride!” Emori winked. 

  
  
  


Clarke had been casually out as bisexual since she’d been a sophomore in high school. Her mom was supportive her step dad Marcus didn’t give a shit about who Clarke was seeing as long as they treated her right. Raven had been the first girl Clarke had brought home during their freshman year of college and her parents had been instantly charmed. They’d dated for a year then found they were better as best friends. 

  
  
  


Flash forward to junior year of college and Raven had  _ two _ partners in a beautiful foreign exchange student and her boyfriend a sardonic slacker from their hometown. Her best friend was thriving and Clarke was holed up in her apartment crying over a guy she’d only been with for six months. 

  
  
  


“Clarke you don’t have to go.. I know it’s not usually your scene and we’re not going to force you.” Raven told her gently.

  
  
  


“Actually we totally are forcing her Raven. I didn’t drag myself over here for you to cop out. Clarke’s going.” Murphy said sounding garbled through a mouthful of pop tart. 

  
  
  


Emori had taken one of her custom hand sewn pride tops out of her handbag with a flourish and then they’d let Clarke finish her movie. Raven sat on the couch brushed her hair out and fixed her days out makeup while Murphy and Emori had spooned on Clarke’s armchair. Afterwards they’d deep cleaned most of her clutter and bade her goodbye with a promise to pick her up at ten the next morning.

  
  
  


And that’s how Clarke had ended up here frantically attempting to pull the shirt down far enough to cover her stomach. Her hair is still brushed out silky curls resting on her shoulders. She grabs her phone and pulls up her messages with Raven. 

  
  
  


_ Be out front in a few tell Murphy not to honk. It’s break people are gonna be sleeping in here.  _

  
  
  


Just as her texts goes through there’s a loud honk from outside. Foiled again.

  
  
  


Clarke grabs her purse from the entryway and takes the stairs hoping the exercise will wake her up from the groggy fog she’s been lumbering through all morning. 

  
  
  


The trios beat up ford is idling out front. The back bumper is plastered with bumper stickers from Raven’s astrophysics program to Emori’s fashion one. There’s also the decal bought Murphy for his birthday. She intended the bright red  “if you think my girlfriends hot you should see her girlfriend” sticker as a joke but Murphy had stuck it in a place of prominence and it had been there ever since. 

  
  
  


Clarke taps on the window and Emori leans over from her spot on Ravens lap to unlock the back door. Murphy’s in the driver’s seat wearing a faded blue baseball cap low over his eyes.

  
  
  


“Took you long enough” He grumbles once she’s inside pulling the buckle over her waist. 

  
  
  


“It’s not even ten yet Murphy!” Clarke protests waving her phone in his face to prove it.

  
  
  


“Sorry for the early morning. It’s gotta be hard since you’ve spent the last month sleeping until the  _ afternoon _ .” He replies snarkily. 

  
  
  
  


“We’re getting Starbucks!” Raven says, a little to peppy about the prospect of getting iced coffee. 

  
  
  


“Raven wants you to see the hot barista.” Emori explains with a laugh. 

  
  
  


Clarke groans and slides down further into her seat. 

  
  
  
  


“I swear you won’t regret it Clarke he’s gorgeousssss.” Raven is persistent and Clarke has to smile. By the time they pull up out front the inside of Starbucks is packed. After a brief disagreement about the clearance of the truck Murphy pulls up to the drive through window. A husky voice asks for their their order and Raven actually squeals. 

  
  
  


“Even his voice is sexy.” She leans back to whisper to Clarke. 

  
  
  


Raven gets a biscotti and Emori gets some green tea. Murphy gets a black coffee and Clarke asks for a latte. The voice tells them to pull up to the second window and they pay the bill to the skinny teenager inside. A broad shouldered man with a heavy five o’clock shadow brings over their coffees. His long hair is in an ever popular  man bun and he’s got a single stud earring. Ravens right. He’s very attractive. Plus he’s got Clarke’s tiny latte in his huge hand. 

  
  
  


“Who got the latte?” He smiles warmly. 

  
  
  


“That would be the bombshell blond in the back.” Raven teases pointing at Clarke.  She rolls down her window to grab her drink before Raven can say anything else. He raises an eyebrow and stares at her shirt for a few seconds. Her cheeks are burning but she manages to maintain eye contact. 

  
  
  


“Y’all heading for the pride parade?” He asks and Raven nods.

  
  
  
  


“We’re trying to give this homebody some fun.” Emori tells him and he chuckles. 

  
  
  
  


“Too bad my shift goes long tonight. I would have loved to come show some support.” He pauses and goes up to the front to grab Ravens neglected biscotti. He comes looking thoughtful like he’s mulling something over before speaking. “Although if you’re still out later I’d love to take you out somewhere.” He tells Clarke. She’s so shocked she doesn’t say anything as he winks and hands her her coffee. Emoris green tea and Murphy’s black coffee are out next. 

  
  
  


“Text me if you’re feeling up to it.” He reiterates She gives him a slow unbelieving nod as they drive off. She looks down at her coffee and sees his number written on the lid in sharpie. Before she can type it into her phone Raven has snatched it from her hands and holds it up in the air like it’s freaking Simba from the lion king. 

  
  
  


“Oh my god Clarke! You’ve still got game and all you did was sit there and look pretty. I mean-” she pauses to read the cup. “ _ Roan _ seemed pretty enamored.”

  
  
  
  


“I swear you guys set that up!” Clarke replies, only half kidding. 

  
  
  


“Not a chance Clarke!” Murphy answers taking a swig out of his black coffee and wrinkling his nose. 

  
  
  
  


“John I don’t understand why you keep buying those when you obviously can’t stomach it.” Emori admonishes him handing over her green tea for him to wash his mouth out with. 

  
  
  
  


Raven breaks off a piece of biscotti and holds it out to Clarke. She accepts it and shoves it in her mouth crumbs falling out the side.

  
  
  


“Don’t you dare get crumbs in my car girls!” Murphy warns and they all laugh at the audacity of the king of messy eating telling them how to be neat. 

  
  
  
  


They have to park a few blocks away because the traffic is so heavy. Clarke doesn’t mind the walk though, smiling to herself about her chance encounter as she trails slightly behind Raven and company. Emoris walking in the middle bad arm around Johns waist two of her prosthetic fingers looped through his belt buckle. Her flesh and bone hand is holding Ravens who leans over and kisses Emori’s cheek leaving an imprint of her signature red lipstick. 

  
  
  
  


They pass office buildings and plenty of people headed for the march including a tall girl with frizzy hair and good eyebrows in black pumps holding a sign about trans rights. Clarke thinks she’s seen the girl in some of her classes. They’re passing by a park bench when Raven lets out a shriek and Clarke stops in her tracks scared out of her mind until she sees the source. Her friend Monty and his very pregnant newlywed wife Harper are sitting on a picnic blanket on the lawn. Monty helps his wife to her feet and Raven sprints to meet them Clarke close behind. 

  
  
  
  


“Clarke! Long time no see.” Monty points leaning in to give her a tight  hug. Ravens already got her hands resting on Harpers baby bump.

  
  
  


“Sorry.” Clarke says sheepishly. She hasn’t seen Monty or his wife since they got married a few weeks after she started dating Bellamy. Even before the breakup she’d been so absorbed in her new relationship she neglected her friends. Knowing she’d left one of her friends hanging for a relationship that didn’t even pan out makes  Clarke feel like shit. 

  
  
  
  


“It’s s’ok Raven told us you’ve been having a rough time of it lately.” He pats her shoulder awkwardly. 

  
  
  
  


“Still. We need to catch up.” Clarke sighs. 

  
  
  
  


“Looks like you’re pretty booked right now.” He laughs gesturing at both her pride shirt and Emori and John who are waving them over from the sidewalk. 

  
  
  


“I’d love to do dinner sometime this week.” Clarke smiles and Monty’s face lights up. After they graduated he’d gone to culinary school and then founded his own health food cafe downtown. It was a bit of a running gag in their friend group to shit talk his food, especially anything that includes his algae but really it’s much better than anything Taco Bell could whip up and Clarke definitely needs to get some actual nutrition. 

  
  
  


By the time they get to the section of downtown that’s been cordoned off for pride it’s noon and Clarke is insanely grateful that she’s wearing shorts. She’s expecting them to fight there way through the thousands of people trying to get good spots behind the barriers but Raven reaches for her wrist and drags her off towards the street reserved for the parade floats.

  
  
  


“Raven! I thought we were watching the parade not riding on floats.” Clarke yells above the noise , confused

  
  
  
  


“Ok  _ this _ we did plan.” Murphy admits laughing. 

  
  
  
  


“Our school has a GSA float and the lovely lesbian in charge of it made some last minute room for us. We’re gonna throw beads and lollipops she’s totally your type Clarke you’re gonna love her!.”  Emori elaborates. 

  
  
  


Clarke has to admit that the pride float for their college is amazing. It’s on mechanized rollers with cardboard cutouts of information about their school hanging off the side. There’s a giant overarching rainbow and bunches of colorful balloons trailing off the back. She’s so caught up in all the colors and bustle and noise that she doesn’t notice the woman darting in between performers. The organizer must not have been looking where she was walking either because she smacks straight into Clarke and the two topple to the ground Clarke’s back hitting the pavement. 

  
  
  


“Oh my god!” The woman still on top of her says in a lilting accent that Clarke’s never heard before. 

  
  
  


“Wasn’t watching where I was walking totally my fault.” Clarke laughs wincing at the pain in her back. “If you could uh-” she points at the woman above her.

  
  
  


“Im sorry, of course!” The woman says stepping off of Clarke and extending a hand to pull her up. She grabs her arm and she hauls her to her feet. 

  
  
  


There’s a clipboard on the ground next to where they fell and Clarke leans down to pick it up. 

It says pride organizer in big bubble letters. 

  
  
  


“Here you go.” She smiles and the organizer takes it her hand lingering a longer than necessary  on Clarke’s wrist.

  
  
  


“Lexa!” Emori shouts from down the street yelling in their direction. Clarke looks behind them for Emoris friend but no one seems receptive. She turns back and sees the campaign organizer waving Emori over. 

  
  
  


Holy  _ shit _ . Just her luck.  While Emoris jogs over Clarke takes time to give Lexa a once over. She’s tall and freckled with that seems like a natural tan. Her arms are muscular and her curly brown hair is pulled into a low bun with tendrils falling back on her pink red and white T-shirt. There’s a black scuff covering most of the white section. My fault Clarke thinks, more than a tad guiltily. Emori was right Lexa is wholly her type of woman. 

  
  
  
  


“It’s nice to see you again Emori! I’ve missed having you in class this semester.” Lexa says in that same unidentifiable accent.

  
  
  
  


“You’ve already ran into Clarke I see!” Emori replies happily. Lexa bursts out laughing and Clark follows. Emori stands there confused until they’ve managed to get themselves under control. “Am I missing something?” Emori asks.

  
  
  
  


“No! Not at all!” Clarke reassures her 

  
  
  


“It’s just..ran into is a very  _ literal _ term for it.” Lexa finishes.

  
  
  


“Already finishing each other’s sentences!” Emori teases. “This is gonna work out fine. I’ll let you two have some space before the parade starts.” 

  
  
  
  


“ _ Emori _ ” both girls complain in perfect unison.

  
  
  
  


“I didn’t put her up to this. Just so you know.” Clarke warns Lexa.

  
  
  
  


“Neither did I!” Lexa says chuckling. An older  parade goer wearing a rainbow lanyard and carrying a similar clipboard rushes up to Lexa and whispers something in her ear. Lexa smiles and hands over her clipboard before turning back to Clarke. 

  
  
  
  


“Sorry! That would be my adopted mom Anya.” She explains. “She just came over to let me know she’d take care of the final preparations so I could continue talking to and I quote,  “that disaster bisexual blonde.” Lexa takes a deep breath and holds out an arm. “Let’s try this again shall we. I’m Lexa Trikru I know Emori from class at the college.” Clarke takes her hand and instead of shaking it Lexa intertwines their fingers. Smooth move, Clarke thinks admiringly.

  
  
  
  


“Clarke Griffin. Emori’s girlfriend is my best friend.”

  
  
  
  


“What made her think you needed a blind date?” Lexa teases dropping her hand. 

  
  
  


“My ex boyfriend moved to Florida for grad school at the end of May. They think I need to move on.” She replies rolling her eyes.

  
  
  
  


“Same with me!” Lexa says sounding genuinely surprised. “Well ex girlfriend and Washington DC for political activism but the same basic catalyst.” 

“I’ve been keeping myself busy planning this float ” Lexa continues spreading her arms wide. “But I guess Emori figured I needed someone to enjoy it with and  _ honestly _ , I’m not complaining!” The brunette admits.

  
  
  


Clarke and Lexa spend the parade together. They throw beads and candy out of a bag that swings in the middle of them. Clarkes heart feels extra full as she looks out into the crowd and sees people old and young wearing both pride flags and ally ribbons. Lexa tells Clarke about her ex girlfriend Luna and the struggle to leave behind the city she’s made her home and to follow her partner or to stay in Arkadia and continue making plans to found a local gym. Clarke tells Lexa about how hard and fast she fell for Bellamy. They talk about coursework and the best takeout places in Chinatown. Both women listen to the other. Both women understand. 

  
  
  


Near the end of the parade route a skinny young teenager with a long blond ponytail shimmies her way into the street and runs over to them tugging on Clarke’s sleeve.

  
  
  
  


“Excuse me ma'am?” The young girl starts. “My names Charlotte and I’m doing a project for Arkadia Middle school on what love means. I was wondering if you could kiss your girlfriend and I could take a picture?” She asks holding up a disposable camera. 

  
  
  
  


“Aww thanks for asking sweetie but she’s actually not my-” Clarke starts but Lexa grabs her other arm and pulls there forehead close together.

  
  
  
  


“This ok?” She asks quietly. Clarke nods 

  
  
  


“Uhh-yea-h” 

  
  
  


Lexa leans in and gives her a semi chaste kiss that doesn’t last nearly long enough. She pulls back smiling as soon as she hears the familiar click of Charlotte's camera.

  
  
  
  


They fall back into rhythm for a while. Smiling silently and throwing the trinkets into the rowdy crowd. 

  
  
  
  


“You have really nice lips.” Lexa says nonchalantly as she can manage once the parades has come to a stop and they’ve sat down on the sidewalk.

  
  
  
  


“I don’t know how you got enough to gauge anything.” Clarke says anxiously “It all happened so fast.”

  
  
  
  


“This slow enough for you?” Lexa wonders leaning in to kiss Clarke again hands wrapped around the back of her neck. This time she lingers and Clarke can taste the cinnamon gum on her breath. They only pull away at the sound of wild whooping from in front of them. Murphy Raven and Emori are standing in the middle of the street the two women practically jumping for joy. 

  
  
  
  


“I knew you two would hit it off.” Murphy announces triumphantly. 

  
  
  
  


Clarke pulls away blushing as the trio grabs fistfuls of the leftover beads draping them around each other. 

  
  
  
  


“I stand by my previous statement.” Lexa whispers her voice warm in Clarke’s ear. 

  
  
  
  


“I want see you again.” Clarke says bluntly giving herself a mental high five for having enough courage to say something. 

  
  
  


“Me too.” Lexa sighs. 

  
  
  


Back in the car with Lexa’s number secure  in her phone and the coffee cup with Roans info in her hand Clarke feels content and insanely grateful to have such pushy invasive friends. Thinking about Bellamy still hurts, Clarke figures it’ll sting for a long time. But with so many new options and so much time ahead of her Clarke decides that she’s not just gonna sit in her apartment feeling sorry for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Feeeback comments and constructive criticism are of course much appreciated!


End file.
